There are various protocols available to stream media content to compatible devices. One such protocol is HTTP Live Streaming (HLS). HLS is a hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) based media streaming communications protocol implemented by Apple Inc. HLS allows audio and video to be sent over HTTP from a web server for playback on compatible devices. Examples of compatible devices include, but are not limited to, iOS-compatible devices—such as an iPhone® or iPod touch®—and MAC OS X-compatible devices. HLS supports the streaming of live broadcasts as well as prerecorded media content. With HLS, the same content may be streamed at multiple bit rates to support various connection speeds. Thus, as network bandwidth changes, software such as a web browser executing on an HLS-compatible device may be able to switch from a stream having one bit rate to a more suitable stream having a different bit rate for the content.
Another protocol to stream media content to compatible devices is HTTP Dynamic Streaming (HDS). HDS is an HTTP-based media streaming communications protocol implemented by Adobe Systems Incorporated. HDS allows audio or video, or both, to be sent over HTTP from a web server for playback on compatible devices. Examples of compatible devices include, but are not limited to, desktop computers, laptops, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and other devices supporting Adobe® Flash® Player. HDS supports live and on-demand media content that can adjust to viewer connection speed and processing power using standard HTTP protocol infrastructures. With HDS, the same content may be streamed at multiple bit rates to support various connection speeds. There is a need for efficient and scalable technologies that allow media content to be simultaneously streamed over HLS and HDS. Systems and methods that address at least some of these needs are disclosed herein.